The present invention relates to dental health and food products, and specifically to the reduction of dental caries and tooth enamel demineralization caused by a wide variety of food products.
A number of food products have caused concern in recent years as being possibly related to decreased dental health in the persons consuming them. This concern has prompted a good deal of research to either prove or disprove the relationship, as well as research directed toward finding ways of eliminating the problems with respect to these products.
Principally cited as having possible connection with decreased dental health are foods high in acid and those high in sucrose content. Recent studies with rats, for example, have indicated that continued consumption of low pH beverages, whether natural or artificial, can result in a generalized demineralization of the teeth. In this regard, see for example: Wagg et al., British Dental Journal, vol. 119, No. 3, pages 118 through 123, Aug. 3, 1965; and McDonald Jr., et al, J. Dent. Res., March-April 1973, pages 211-216. Some investigators have indicated that certain phosphates, such as calcium phosphates may inhibit this form of demineralization or may, in fact, effect remineralization of teeth demineralized in this manner. In this regard, see for example: Wagg et al, supra; Picket et al., The Alabama Journal of Medical Sciences, vol. 2, No. 3, July 1965; Silverstone et al, Caries Research, 5:323-342, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,168 to J. H. Curtin et al. Additives such as calcium phosphates have not, however, completely eliminated the problem.
While there is evidence on both sides of the question, it can be safely said that sucrose does, under many circumstances of use in food products, result in increased dental caries. Exemplary of teachings of this kind is Scherp, Science, Vol. 173, No. 4003, pages 1199-1205. With all the discussion and research in this area, there is still a need for an additive which can mitigate the problem of dental caries caused by food products which have been identified as troublesome.